Though poly(vinylbiphenyl) (“PVBP”) and poly(vinylcyclohexylstyrene) (“PCHS”) polymers are known, there are few uses for these polymers as they tend to have poor impact strength and limited extensional strain hardening. These polymers are known however to have a high glass transition temperature, making them candidates for applications that require high temperature stability. It has been surprisingly found that these polymers can be tailored such that prior limitations in their properties can be overcome to produce a number of useful articles.
Relevant references include U.S. Pat. Nos. 2,572,572, 5,403,908, US 2008/241565, CA 496 145, JP 2001-192423, and C. S. Marvel, R. E. Allen and C. G. Overberger in “The Preparation and Polymerization of Some Alkyl Styrenes,” in 68 J. AM. CHEM. SOC., 1088-1091 (1946).